disney_and_nick_ticklesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scenes 1
The episode of the Disney Channel series, "Im in the Band", "Grand Theft Weasel" is an episode that featured, a young annoying kid who gets interogated my getting tickled by the Band First tickle scene * Derek tells them to get the tickle table (a table with two straps and two feather dusters) and they all gasp at doing something so drastic. In the next scene, although he says he isn't ticklish Chucky is laughing histerically while Derek and Burger are using one hand to hold his arms down and the other to use feather dusters to tickle his armpits and side and Ash uses a puppy to lick his feet while Ash also uses a feather to tickle his feet as well. While still laughing he says he still didn't take the money, then they all stop and sigh in anger while Chuck takes deep breathes after being tickled for a long time. Derek says he's very tough and tells the others to tickle harder and they start again but now Ash is using the dog's paw and Burger begins tickling his torso and Ash continues to tickle his other armpit. They continue until his dad walks in and tells them that that is strike one and tells them that they need to stop. Second tickle scene * After Ash, Burger and Derek say that Tripp won't freak out about the missing money it later shows him and Izzy tickling him on the tickle table. Izzy does it softly with the regular feather duster while Tripp roughly with the feather duster in a drill and forcebly holds up his and Chucky still admits he didn't take it but Tripp says they will continue until they hear the truth. When the band walks in with Simon they stop and say he's on strike two. Trivia Transcript First tickle scene * 'Derek: '''Anyway! We have ways of making you talk. Gentlemen, prepare the tickle table! * '''Ash: 'Gasps * 'Burger: 'Gasps * 'Ash: 'Gasps * [Cut to then next scene where Chucky is strapped down on the tickle table with Derek holding up his left arm and using a feather duster to tickle his left armpit and Burger uses a rotating feather duster and holding up his right arm and tickling his right armpit, and Derek uses a puppy to lick his feet] * 'Chucky: 'hard * 'All: '''Coochie, Coochie COO! * '''Chucky: 'still laughing I didn't take your mon-e-e-ey * stop and sigh while Chucky breathes * 'Derek: '''Lads! The kids tougher than we thought. You at Burger ''tickle harder ''his feather duster. ''And you puppy lick more adorably. * ''continue their tickling positions, but Burger begins to tickle his torso * 'All: '''Coochie! Coochie! COO!. Coochie! Coochie! COO! * father walks in and they stop tickling him Second tickle scene * ''is strapped down like he was before and Izzy uses the regular feather duster to lightly tickle him and Tripp is holding up his arm and put the rotating feather duster in his armpit and it tickles him roughly * '''Chucky: '''I didn't take your money! Video Category:Interrogation Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel